The memory and comprehension processes of retarded individuals will be examined in a variety of task contexts. Although there has been a great deal of research suggesting memory deficits in retarded persons, there has so far been very little theoretically-relevant research aimed at providing a detailed analysis of the interrelationships among memory and comprehension processes in the retarded. The proposed project would conduct such an analysis in the context of the more academic and real-life tasks and situations. Comparisons with nonretarded groups will be included to assess the developmental level of the retarded individuals with respect to various memory/comprehension skills. It is expected that the information yielded by the project will provide a basis for enhancing the ability of retarded persons to comprehend and retain information.